The Sweetest moment
by zkdltn
Summary: Jaehyun akan membuat bulan madunya menjadi hal termanis yang pernah ia dan Taeyong lewati. [Jaehyun x Taeyong] JAEYONG! YAOI! BxB! NCT. #JaeYongSpreadLove


**Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Fluff, Marrige life, etc

 **Cast :**

Jung Yoon Oh/ Jung Jaehyun

Lee Taeyong

 **Summary:** Jaehyun akan membuat bulan madunya menjadi hal termanis yang pernah ia dan Taeyong lewati.

 **Disclaimer :** _Cerita ini milik Deba. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Deba. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita di tempat yang lain, itu merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini benar-benar hasil karya Deba._

 **WARNING : TYPO(S). OOC. DLDR.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sudah berkali-kali Taeyong melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, ini sudah kedelapan kali, tepatnya. Dan ia sudah menggerutu berkali-kali atas ke _ngaret_ an Jaehyun, Suaminya.

Hari ini mereka akan berangkat _honeymoon_ dan Jaehyun telat bangun –padahal Taeyong sudah sangat semangat–, dan itu membuat Taeyong sangat kesal dan ingin mencekik pria bernama Jung Jaehyun, atau yang memiliki nama lahir Jung Yoonoh itu.

Dan sekarang Taeyong ingin berkata kasar.

Sekarang. Taeyong sudah menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk berteriak dan… berkata kasar.

Se-ka-rang! Taeyong sudah melihat pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Taeyong sudah menyiapkan kata-kata kasarnya.

SEKARANG!

.

 _ **The Sweetest Moment...**_

 **.**

 **for Project #JaeYongSpreadLove**

.

Terlambat. Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong ketika ia sedang memejamkan matanya, mengumpulkan semua kata-kata kasarnya yang sudah ia siapkan, dan sekarang hilang tanpa sisa satu kata pun.

"maafkan aku, sayang." Jaehyun mengusap pipi Taeyong yang merona. Taeyong masih menahan nafas yang ia hirup dalam-dalam tadi.

Jaehyun mencium bibir itu lagi, setelahnya ia terkekeh geli, "sepertinya kau harus bernafas, sayang?"

Saat itu juga Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya yang ia tahan. _Sialan, kau membuatku seperti orang idiot, Jung!_ Taeyong menggerutu dalam hati.

Dan Taeyong kembali menahan nafasnya ketika Jaehyun menggendongnya, Taeyong hanya melamun ketika Jaehyun membawa koper mereka ke mobil tadi.

"Sialan kau Jung! Turunkan aku!" omel Taeyong yang di gendong ala _bridal style_ oleh Jaehyun.

"diamlah, _hyung_! Atau kau mau aku gendong seperti ini?" mengangkat Taeyong seperti mengangkat guling bagi Jaehyun, ringan. Jadi sekarang Jaehyun memutar tubuh Taeyong, Jaehyun menggendong Taeyong di bahunya, dengan kepala yang sedikit menghadap ke bawah.

" _FUCK YOU JUNG JAEHYUN_!" teriak Taeyong dengan suara melengkingnya.

Akhirnya ia berkata kasar.

Walaupun bukan dengan alasan yang sama.

Karena Taeyong sadar, ia tidak bisa berkata lebih kasar kepada Jaehyun.

Ia terlalu mencintai Jaehyun.

.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya, ia mengeratkan jemarinya pada pagar pinggiran kapal yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi mewah –milik keluarga Jaehyun untuk mereka pergi ke pulau pribadi keluargnya– ketika meresakan angin semakin kencang berhembus.

Taeyong membuka matanya ketika merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Kedua tangannya beralih untuk mengusap kedua tangan Jaehyun yang berapada di pinggangnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Taeyong, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan ia mendapati Jaehyun yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Dan itu membuatya ikut tersenyum juga. Sial, Taeyong merasa ia terus dibuat jatuh pada pesona Jaehyun.

Tanpa Taeyong duga, Jaehyung mengecup keningnya. Taeyong merasakan Jaehyun tersenyum di dalam kecupannya.

Taeyong ikut tersenyum sebelum ia menarik kepalanya. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Jaehyun. "Hei, kenapa kau manis sekali, huh?" Jaehyun melihat wajah Taeyong yang sudah memerah, tapi Taeyong tidak menutupinya, ia malah menatap Jaehyun tepat pada kedua matanya.

Jaehyun mengusap pipi Taeyong yang memerah itu, "aku tahu kau kesal denganku tadi pagi… maaf." lalu Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong sebelum kembali berbicara, "Jadi, biarkan aku menjadikan _honeymoon_ ini sangat manis sampai kau tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Dan wajah Taeyong semakin memerah. _Sial_ , Jaehyun terus membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi. Taeyong mendorong tengkuk Jaehyun ke arahnya dan langsung mencium bibir Jaehyun. Mereka berdua tersenyum di antara ciuman mereka itu.

"Sialan kau Jung…" umpat Taeyong dengan suaranya yang rendah, ia ingin memagut bibir Jaehyun lagi, tapi Jaehyun menjauhkan kepalanya.

Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar umpatan Taeyong. Baginya, umpatan Taeyong itu bagaikan pengakuan cinta Taeyong yang tidak ia tunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

"uhh, kau manis sekali… aku mencintaimu!" Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong erat, mengnggelamkan wajah Taeyong pada dadanya.

.

Taeyong berjalan sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Jaehyun. Barang-barang mereka dibawa oleh seorang yang menjaga villa keluarga.

" _hyung_ , aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang hanya aku, Joonmyun _hyung_ , dan Siwon _hyung_ yang tahu. Yunho _hyung_ membuatkannya untuk kami di dekat villa keluarga Joonmyun _hyung_ dan Siwon _hyung_."

"dimana itu?" Tanya Taeyong dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"ada di belakang pulau ini, sekitar 5,5 kilometer jika kita jalan kaki memotong hutan ini. Dan sekitar 10 menit jika kita memutar menggunakan kapal kecil. Di sana juga ada villa milik paman Choi." Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan senyumannya. Ia sangat suka melihat wajah Tayog yang seperti ini.

"apa kau ingin melihatnya?"

"ayo kita jalan!" seru Taeyong dengan semangat. Jaehyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Taeyong yang lebih seperti pria yang lebih muda darinya.

"sebentar, _hyung_. Aku ambil ransel dulu." Jaehyun melepaskan tangan Taeyong yang masih bergelayut manja itu. " _hyung_ tunggu di ayunan itu saja."

Taeyong mengangguk lalu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ayunan itu. Ia berbaring di atasnya, menikmati udara pantai yang berhembus kencang. Ia memekakan indera pendengarannya, menikmari suara hembusan angin dan suara deburan ombak yang menenangkan.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa mendekatinya, Taeyong tahu itu Jaehyun. Karena Jaehyun selalu merasa bersalah jika membuat Taeyong mengunggu terlalu lama. Seperti tadi pagi, Jaehyun sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali walaupun Taeyong mengatakan kalau ia sudah memaafkannya.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya, ia tahu Jaehyun sudah berada di sampingnya. Tepat disampingnya.

Jaehyun mengatur nafasnya, ia berlari tadi. Lalu kedua maniknya menangkap Taeyong yang memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. _Jaehyun merasa bersalah._

"Apa aku terlalu lama?" bisik Jaehyun, lalu ia melihat arlojinya. Tidak, ini baru tiga menit berlalu.

"apa kau terlalu lelah, sayang?" Jaehyun merapikan rambut Taeyong yang berantakan karena hembusan angin. "kita bisa kesana besok pagi." Bisiknya lagi.

Taeyong meraih tangan Jaehyun yang berada di keningnya, lalu menariknya mendekat. Jaehyun berjongkok di samping ayunan itu, ia tersenyum melihat Taeyong tesenyum dengan matanya yang tetap terpejam.

"apa kau lelah?" Tanya Jaehyun yang kembali merapikan rambut Taeyong dengan tangannya yang lain.

Taeyong menggeleng, "Jaehyun-ah…"

"hm?"

"aku ingin mencium mu…" lalu Taeyong membuka matanya, ia melihat wajah Jaehyun yang tersenyum padanya. Jaehyun sendiri sangat gemas dengan tingkah Taeyong yang manja ini.

" _then… kiss me now, babe_." Jaehyun semakin tersenyum lebar ketika Taeyong mulai mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menarik tengkuk Jaehyun.

Taeyong mencium Jaehyun perlahan, Jaehyun sendiri hanya diam, ia membiarkan Taeyong memainkan bibirnya. Jaehyun kembali tersenyum ketika merasakan Taeyong tetap menciuminya walaupun ia tidak membalasnya.

Dan Jaehyun menarik kedua sisi kepala Taeyong ke belakang, melepas ciuman mereka. "Hey, kau menciumku seperti tidak ada hari esok, _hyung_." Jaehyun mengusap pipi Taeyong.

Taeyong terkekeh dengan wajah yang memerah, "aku hanya ingin mencium mu, Jae."

Jaehyun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, menyesapnya sesaat, lalu kembali melepaskannya.

"ayo kita jalan!"

.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun berjalan beriringan melewati jalan setapak yang cukup panjang itu, tapi tentu saja, walau jalan setapak, sudah banyak penerangan yang cukup di sepanjang jalannya.

"apa di hutan ini ada hewannya?"

"apa hewannya buas?

"apa di sini ada tanaman langka?"

"oh, atau ada tanaman beracun?"

"apa disini ada semacam ranjau untuk menangkap hewan?"

"apa ada gua di hutan ini?"

"apa ada sungai di sini?"

Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Taeyong, ia cukup terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalam hutan. Dan Jaehyun dengan senang hati menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Taeyong _nya_.

"Jaehyun, apa kita akan melihat _sunset_?" Tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun sendiri sudah tidak bisa menghitung, sudah berapa pertanyaan yang Taeyong lontarkan.

"tentu saja, sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan itu menghadap langsung ke arah matahari terbenam." Jawab Jaehyun, tangannya terus menggandeng Taeyong sejak awal mereka masuk hutan tadi.

"apa kita masih lama, Jae?"

Jaehyun melirik jam tanagnnya, lalu memikirkan perkiraan sebentar, "yang pasti kita akan di sana sebelum _sunset_.

" _woah_! Aku sudah mendengar suara ombak!" Jaehyun yang mendengar seruan dengan nada riang dari Taeyong, terkekeh.

"ingin cepat sampai?" Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap Taeyong di belakangnya.

Taeyong mengangguk dengan semangat, ia ingin melihat sesuatu yang Jaehyun maksud itu.

"mau berlari?" Jaehyun menawarkan, ia sudah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Dan Taeyong kembali mengangguk dengan senyuman lebarnya itu.

Dan saat itu juga Jaehyun langsung menarik tangan Taeyong untuk berlari.

" _woah_! INI SANGAT ASIK, JAE!" Taeyong berteriak saat berlari.

.

.

Mereka melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka lalu beralih menangkup lutut mereka masing-masing. Mengatur nafas mereka, tapi masih dengan tawa dari mulut mereka.

Jaehyun mengusap punggung Taeyong ketika melihatnya masih mengatur nafasnya, walaupun ia sesekali tertawa.

"kau baik?" Jaehyun berjongkok di bawah Taeyong yang sedang menunduk sambal memegangi kedua kakinya.

Taeyong kembali terkekeh keika melihat Jaehyun di bawahnya. Dengan secepat kilat ia mengecup bibir Jaehyun, lalu ia kembali menegakkan tubuhya.

"jadi di mana itu, Jae?" Taeyong mencoba melawan rasa malunya.

Jaehyun ingin, ingiiiiiiiiiiiiin sekali kembali mencium bibir Taeyong. Tetapi… _Oke_ , Jaehyun akan membiarkan Taeyong berbuat sesuka hatinya.

Jadi ia berdiri, lalu langsung menyamakan posisi di samping Taeyong. "kau tidak sabar sekali sepertinya…"

.

.

Mata Taeyong berbinar ketika melihat sesuatu yang Jaehyun maksud itu, yang belum pernah ia lihat di dunia nyata.

"bagaimana bisa Yunho _hyung_ membuatnya seperti itu? Ini sangat keren, Jae!" seru Taeyong kegirangan.

Di daerah landai pantai itu ada ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu dengan dua buah papan kayu besar yang menjadi tempat untuk duduk. Pantai ini berbentuk teluk, makanya tidak ada ombak di sana.

Taeyong segera melepas sepatunya, lalu ia berjalan ke dekat ayunan itu mendahului Jaehyun yang masih membuka sepatunya. Jaehyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Taeyong yang sangat lucu di matanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum geli ketika melihat Taeyong memajukan bibirnya. Yang benar saja, air pantai sudah sampai sebatas pinggangnya, dan tinggi ayunan itu sebatas dadanya, bagaimana ia bisa naik?

"Jaehyun-ah~, aku ingin naik…" Oh tidak… Taeyong merengek dan Jaehyun benar-benar gemas.

Jaehyun mengusak rambut Taeyong, sebelum ia mengangkat Taeyong yang sangat ringan untuk duduk di atas ayunan itu.

"YAAK!" Taeyong menyentil dahi Jaehyun, ia benar-benar terkejut, Jaehyun tiba-tiba mengangkatnya.

" _hyung_! Kan katanya kau ingin naik?" Jaehyun bertanya sambal mengusap-usap dahinya. Lalu ia berjalan ke sisi ayunan yang lain dan menaiki tangga kecil yang ada di tiang penyangga ayunan itu.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada tangga di sana!" protes Taeyong ketika melihat Jaehyun dengan mudahnya menaiki ayunan itu.

"aku kan sudah janji, aku akan membuat semuanya menjadi manis, sampai kau tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Kalimat Jaehyun itu membuat wajah Taeyong memerah, apalagi ini di tambah dengan sinar matahari sore yang berwarna jingga.

Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar benar malu, dan ia yakin wajahnya sangat merah.

Sumpah, demi apapun yang Jaehyun punya, semua gerak gerik Taeyong selalu terlihat menggemaskan di matanya!

Jaehyun mengusap pipi Taeyong dari samping. Lalu ia tersenyum lagi. Bahagia benar benar sederhana untuk Jaehyun.

Mereka terdiam pada posisi mereka masing masing, dengan Jaehyun yang terus menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan memujanya, dan Taeyong yang terus menyembunyikan wajahnya sambi memainkan air dengan kedua kakinya.

"kau menunduk terus. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat _sunset_?" Tanya Jaehyun, Taeyong menoleh ke sampingnya, dan mendapatkan Jaehyun yang sudah berdiri di atas ayunan itu.

Jaehyun tersenyum lagi, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "apa kau ingin berdiri juga?"

Taeyong segera meraih tangan Jaehyun dan ikut berdiri.

"lihat lah, sangat indah bukan?" Jaehyun kembali menatap ke depan, melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi bersembunyi dari langit korea untuk menyinari belahan bumi yang lain.

Taeyong ikut menatap ke depan, ia terkagum-kagun dengan pemandangan indah ini.

" _hyung_ ~" panggil Jaehyun dengan nada manja.

Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya, dan matanya terbelalak kaget ketika merasakan tali ayunannya di tarik oleh Jaehyun lalu ia satukan dalam genggamannya.

"J- jae…" jujur, Taeyong sangat takut terjatuh, ini cukup tinggi.

Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu ia mencium bibir Taeyong, melumatnya perlahan. Jaehyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Sedangkan Taeyong, ia merasa kakinya sangat lemas, ia ingin memeluk tubuh Jaehyun, menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tapi ia ingat, jika ia melepaskan tangannya, maka ia akan terjatuh.

Akhirnya Taeyong mengeratkan genggamannya pada taki itu.

.

.

Jadi… begitulah cerita Taeyong dan Jaehyun hari ini… mereka mengakhiri hari mereka dengan sangat manis.

Taeyong bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AKU PENGEN NGOMONG DULU, DIBACA YA...**

.

BTW, aku belum pernah nulis 'Fact about me' di grup line.

aku emang beneran member invisible banget ya?

walaupun kalo aku muncu jarang-jarang, dan cuma sebentar.

aku beneran pengen ikut 'gila' sama kalian gais.

btw itu bukan tanpa alasan gais...

.

Jadiiii... aku kan kuliah, di Kedokteran Gigi di salah satu PTN yang emang *ehem* WOW dan...

aku bukannya mau sombong ya, aku cuma pengen minta pengertian, kalo sainganku itu bener-bener orang yang seneng pacaran sama buku.

sedangkan aku? sama FFn, sama drama, sama oppa oppa...

aku ini gak punya temen 'menggila' di FKG, aku butuh hiburan dan liburan gaiss.

.

sebenernya, aku pengen nulis ini di sini, di grup juga pengen sebenernya, cuma aku pikir gak pas aja...

Jadi aku tuh sibuk, sibuuuuuk banget. aku bener bener ngejar ipk di sini, aku gak mau nyia-nyiain peluang besar dari Univ ini buat Exchange dan Summer Course ke luar negeri.

aku bener-bener lagi ngejar itu... aku pengen, pengeeeeeeeeen banget ke Jaepang atau ke Korea.

aku pengen dapetin itu semua, dan beasiswa kuliah di sana!

terutama Korea, plis... kalian juga pengen ke sana kan?

.

maka dari itu, aku minta maaaaaaaf banget, kalo 'mungkin' aku bakal lamaaaaaa banget gak posting ff.

aku juga minta maaf, aku jarang banget nongol di grup.

aku minta maaf.

dan aku minta do'a dari kalian semua!

do'a-in aku yaaakk! biar dapet ke Korea!

.

.

.

.

.

BTW, aku member Line 98 yang selalu merasa tua ketika melihat Jisung...

.

.

.

.

 ** _sign_**

 **choidebwookyung1214**


End file.
